


You and Me

by Deadx10



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, written two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadx10/pseuds/Deadx10
Summary: Kagami and Aomine are dating, but Kagami gets annoyed by his boyfriends antics.(First fanfiction and it was written two years ago so excuse the cringe)





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction, AoKag, Get ready for cuteness  
> I do not own Kuroko no basket all credits go to manga artist Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

He was pissed.No, he was beyond pissed. Anyone could understand why. Kagami had went to school, and came home to find his house in a mess, and it was no surprise that the mess was caused by his arrogant boyfriend.

"Ahomine" sighed the Red head as he walked towards his sleeping boyfriend, shaking him awake. Once Kagami had done the deed he was given a gruff "hmm" in response.  
Kagami had finally gotten the blunette to wake up, he heaved him onto the couch and before going to do some cleaning; gave a quick peck on the cheek. All this Aomine watched with one eye open, inwardly smirking to himself because he knew his boyfriend was not angry with him.

 

Kagami had finished cleaning and even made dinner for the two, but was currently sitting on the couch leaning against his idiot boyfriend(not that he wasn't an idiot himself).  
"Oi! Bakagami, lets make out." A gruff voice ordered more than asked. The red head turned to face the Ahomine while blushing a pleasant cherry red.

"A-Ahomine. Don't say things like that so easily." Stuttered the flustered red-head.  
Aomine only replied with a "tch" and gentled pulled his still flustered boyfriend into a kiss. Aomine's tongue probed at the red-heads lips, asking for permission; in which Kagami gladly given. The kiss quickly became more heated; Kagami's soft involuntary moans filled the room, Aomine's teeth bitting at the red-heads already bloody and swollen lips.  
Once the two finally pulled away to to get much needed air into their lungs, Kagami cuddled with his tan-skinned boyfriend.


End file.
